1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a single crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method (sublimation method) of subliming a source material powder and causing recrystallization on a seed crystal within a crucible allows production of a single crystal of silicon carbide, for example. Specifically, the following method is known: a source material powder and a seed crystal are placed within a crucible and the crucible is heated by induction heating to sublime the source material powder to cause recrystallization on the seed crystal. This is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-48688 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-35705.